Rubia's Atonement
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: In Volume 16 Chapter 8 Rubia offers herself to Kamito as they sit together in the hot springs. Kamito declines her at the time but what if he accepted. What if he took the time to allow Rubia to truly atone for her sins. ONE-SHOT Kamito x harem. Read and enjoy.


**Rubia's Atonement One-Shot**

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

 **In case you haven't read the volume Rubia offers herself to Kamito as a way to atone for all the things she had done. Kamito naturally denies her but what would happen had he not turned her down. Well check it out.**

"From now on, whenever you are about to be devoured by the power of darkness—Use me, Ren Ashbell." Those were Rubia's words as the pair sat in the hot springs. To prove her determination, Rubia removed the ritual attire she had been using before.

"Incredible. So beautiful." Kamito gasped as he got to see the naked form of Rubia Elstein, two bulges tracing out beautiful curves. Long slender legs evocative of a doe's. Crimson hair, draping over her pale skin. She looked like a goddess. Even the curse armament seals couldn't take away from the sight in front of Kamito.

"I've done so many horrible things and these cursed armament seals are my atonement. If I can be of service by offering myself to you Kamito; I would be glad to do so." Rubia said with a determination like no other.

Kamito hesitated for a moment before making his decision. "Very well, Rubia. However, I can't take you yet." Kamito said with a stern voice.

"I see…." Rubia said dejectedly before beginning to leave. To her shock though Kamito sped over and grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Rubia?" Kamito said coldly.

"I thought you were…." Rubia said but was silenced by Kamito's kiss.

"The only reason I can't take you is because you have far more to atone for." Kamito said with a savage smile. 'Restia, can you hear me?' Kamito requested towards his contracted spirit.

'Oh my Kamito, I'm in the middle of a bath with the girls. What do you want?'

"Bring me over there, Restia! It's time for a little fun" Kamito yelled out.

'As you wish, Kamito.' Restia said with a smile. Snapping her fingers, Restia cast a spell that brought Kamito and Rubia to the side of the darkness spirit.

"K-K-Kamito! What are you doing?" Claire shouted out. The girls were enjoying the rose wine that Restia gave them when all of the sudden Kamito appeared in front of them naked and holding onto Claire's sister.

"What is Rubia-sama doing with you Kamito?" Fianna said shocked

"Well, Rubia wanted to atone for all of her sins by giving herself to me. So I figured before I claimed her for myself, I would make sure my girls could apologize. After all she's wronged all of you" Kamito said with a smile as he let go of a now stunned Rubia.

"What do you mean "your girls", Kamito?" Rubia said with a shock.

"Well you see…." Kamito said nervously. He wasn't sure how to explain it. After all it was a rather awkward thing to admit.

"You're the only human among the group that he hasn't had sex with." Restia said bluntly.

'WHAT! When did this happen?" Rubia exclaimed looking at the girls. She couldn't believe that Kamito had been with each of them.

Kamito took a breath for a moment before explaining the truth. "Ellis was the first one. It happened when I ran into her during her morning training. I decided to spar with her and I accidentally fell on top of her. One thing led to another and we had a different type of sword fight." Kamito admitted sheepishly. Ellis blushed a bit since the only reason they weren't caught was because Kamito had cast a privacy barrier. Of course they had done it a few more times after that in secret after the blade dance was over.

"I think I was next, senior." Fianna said unabashed. "After I returned from Sorja Khan, I asked Kamito to take me, and since it was only the two of us, I didn't mind too much." Just like Ellis that first time wasn't the only time. One of those times was actually right after the blade dance in the presence of her former junior, Reicha Almas. Fianna may have failed to convince her junior to join them at that time, but this time she would get her threesome and even more.

"Next was the Laurenfrost brat. I believe it was on the way to the Laurenfrost home" Restia said with a smug smile. Rinslet blushed heavily that the sword spirit knew about what had happened. Then again she was Kamito's spirit. Either way having it all aired out was embarrassing.

"Well we were cold, and since I heard about him being with the princess and Ellis, I had to take my chance." Rinslet said blushing heavily. Much like Ellis and Fianna that wasn't the only time. In fact the pair even engaged in a threesome with Milla Bassett during his stay in Laurenfrost. Though Rinslet kept that one secret.

"Damn it! Why was I last? I only got to him a few nights ago" Claire complained. She had gathered the courage to go see Kamito a few nights ago and confess her feelings.

"Anyway girls, how about we prepare Rubia for her atonement?" Kamito said with a smile.

"How are you going to Kyaa!?" Rubia started to scream as Fianna snuck behind Rubia and grabbed her breasts. "Fianna! What are you doing?" Rubia moaned as Fianna's fingers rubbed her breasts.

"Well senior, if you're atoning for your sins, I get to go first. After all I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been the "Lost Queen" if not for you" Fianna said with a smile. This was going to be sweet in so many ways for the princess.

"You perverted princess." Claire grumbled as she watched the scene. Turning towards Kamito, she was shocked to find Rinslet and Ellis were giving Kamito a double blowjob. "Everyone's a pervert!" Claire screamed angrily.

"Oh come on Claire, don't you want to help your sister?" Fianna said teasingly as she reached down and started fingering Rubia exposing her pussy to a still stammering Claire.

"No Fianna! Don't!" Rubia said nervously. She went to him privately because she didn't want anybody discovering what she was doing.

"Oh, come on senior, this is your atonement. You should be punished for how you made Claire feel." Fianna teased as she kept rubbing Rubia's nipples. Anybody watching the scene would've been stunned to think that this was a pair of women who were once the top two members of the Divine Ritual Institute, the very definition of purity.

Restia who had been watching earlier decided to finally get involved. "Forget it princess, the little hellcat doesn't have what it takes." Restia teased. The darkness spirit decided to take over for Claire and started fingering a still squirming Rubia.

"Not bad at all and to think we're doing it where Solomon's retainers used to be" Kamito said smiling as he looked on at the wonderful scene of his darkness spirit fingering Rubia while Fianna played with her breasts. Then again he had quite a wonderful scene below him.

"Geez Kamito, pay attention to us." Rinslet pouted angrily.

"That's right, Kamito. You're the only man to ever experience something like this" Ellis added in. The pair had stopped the twin blowjob and decided instead to give Kamito a fantastic tit-fuck.

"Ahh! Sorry girls." Kamito groaned happily as Ellis and Rinslet worked up and down his shaft and even added a little tongue. Between that stimulation and watching over the others do what they want Kamito was in heaven.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Claire said angrily as she watched everyone enjoy themselves. She was resisting the urge to pleasure herself and it was getting harder and harder.

"Oh Claire, just give up and go with Fianna." Kamito said in between grunts. He was definitely having fun and this was only the beginning.

"Please Claire." Rubia pleaded. Rubia knew as well as anybody that her sister was affected by everything that happened.

"Come on Claire, I'll give you the left one." Fianna smirked grabbing Rubia's right breast and presenting it to the younger sibling.

"Ughh fine!" Claire said reluctantly. Since her sister seemed to want it, she had no choice. Claire came over nervously to her sister and started licking her left breast. Although it was awkward at first she began to get used to it and started working harder and harder.

"AHHHH!" Rubia moaned out in ecstasy at the first orgasm. Between Claire and Fianna licking her breasts and Restia licking her snatch she was feeling pleasure like no other.

"I'm cumming girls!" Kamito yelled out happily as the titfuck had finally hit the mark, spewing cum all over Ellis and Rinslet's breasts.

"Incredible Kamito, you must've been really backed up." Rinslet said with a sultry voice.

"Now you know what you have to do, right?" Ellis added exposing her pussy to Kamito. Looking over he noticed that Rinslet had the same idea in mind.

"Of course girls. Hey Restia, Fianna, can you girls get the Elstein sisters ready for me? I gotta deal with a knight and a wolf first." Kamito said with a smile.

"Your wish is my command, Kamito" Fianna and Restia said together. The scene was finally set for one of the most amazing sights anybody could have witnessed. Well if anybody was actually watching.

"AHH! Fianna, keep going!" Rubia moaned heavily. Fianna and Rubia were in a beautiful sixty-nine position. Fianna was lapping up Rubia's juices as though it was her favorite drink.

"Come on senior, you have to do me too!" Fianna pouted. Rubia obliged and soon the former pair of princess maidens were eating each other out in a sight that would've made those from the Divine Ritual Institute have an aneurysm.

"Not bad, hellcat there may be hope for you yet." Restia said with a smile. Just like the former Queen candidates, Restia and Claire were engaging in a magnificent sixty nine of their own. Sadly for Claire, she was just too inexperienced.

"Ahh! Stop! Nghh!" Claire moaned as Restia ate her out like a champ. As for Kamito, well that should've been obvious.

"Ahh! Keep going Kamito!" Ellis said happily. Kamito had Ellis and Rinslet on top of one another while he pounded each of them. Right now he was pounding Ellis's pussy with deep strong thrusts.

"Ahh! Kamito, do me! Do me!" Rinslet pouted since she wanted a taste of Kamito meat too.

"Alright already, Rinslet. Relax I'm just one guy." Kamito retorted. Just as Rinslet wanted, Kamito took his member out of Ellis and began slamming into Rinslet.

"AHHHH!" Rinslet shouted happily as she felt Kamito inside her. The combination of Kamito's penis and Ellis's breasts was enough to fill her to the brim with joy.

"Well ladies, I have to wrap this up quickly. After all, you're just the appetizer. I hope you don't mind" Kamito said teasingly as he increased the speed of his thrusts and making sure to alternate between the girls. After all he had four more women, including Rubia, to please.

Speaking of Rubia "AHH I'm cumming" Rubia said happily as Fianna's ministrations had finally hit their mark and she came over her junior's face.

"I'm cumming too, senior!" Fianna said happily. For Fianna it was quite the sight looking at the woman she admired for so long writhing in ecstasy from her tongue. Of course for Fianna this was only the beginning. After all she knew that Kamito was going to give her senior the fucking of a lifetime. For now, Fianna could only watch as Kamito pounded Ellis and Rinslet and a few minutes later he came inside the pair of girls making sure each of them got a decent bit of cum.

"Not bad girls, now make sure to wash the cum off. I have a few more girls to deal with." Kamito ordered and the two girls obliged.

"Kamito! I'm next!" Fianna said happily as she ran over towards her prince. She was beaten to the punch by Restia who had flown there instantly.

"Sorry Princess, I'm going first." Restia said smiling as she kissed Kamito, who wasn't too bothered by the fact that Restia had just spent the last few minutes eating out Claire.

"How about you girls go together?" Kamito suggested. After all if he wanted to get to the main course he had to move quickly.

"Okay!" The girls agreed with a happy smile. Moving to the side of the hot springs, Restia and Fianna got on top of each other with Restia on the bottom.

"So, who's first?" Kamito said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, just fuck as already, Kamito!" Restia snorted before screaming as Kamito slammed his member into her snatch.

"You asked for it, Restia." Kamito said happily as he began slamming into his old spirit. It had been ages since he had been inside Restia. During his first blade dance he had to sneak off to the forest and Restia would help him deal with all of his urges. In fact, the day he saved Fianna from the druid, he was actually having sex with Restia at the time. Because of that he was hasty in his disguise and his secret was discovered. Of course what Fianna never told him was that she had actually stumbled upon the pair and had been in the process of returning to the castle when she was attacked. That's a story for another day though.

"AHH! Kamito, keep going!" The young princess screamed happily as she was currently being pummeled by Kamito's penis. Kamito was skillfully going between Restia and Fianna and showed no signs of slowing down.

While Kamito was working on the second group, the Elstein sisters could only watch in silence. After all, neither was aware of just how skilled Kamito was. Sure, Claire had her moment with Kamito, but seeing him at work was truly a sight. Of course both were aware of the fact that they were next. However for Rubia it was a chance to talk to her sister in earnest. After all the last time she had been dismissive. "Claire, I'm so sorry." Rubia said nervously.

Claire quickly got out of her stupor and turned to her sister and could see the sorrow in her eyes. "It's okay, nee-sama. I know you did everything you could and that it was all for me. I forgave you long ago."

"Thank you, Claire." Rubia said with a smile as she embraced her sister.

"Isn't this beautiful, Master? You and your sister finally made up." Ortlinde said appearing out of nowhere.

"What is Ortlinde doing here?" Rubia said in shock.

"Well, I wondered what was taking you girls so long, and what do I find but this. Kamito is one incredible young man." Ortlinde teased. After all right now Kamito was thrusting inside of Restia and Fianna as the two girls made out with one another. Rinslet and Ellis had cleaned off and were watching calmly.

"Well, you see…."

"Who cares, Master? I think it's finally your turn." Ortlinde said snarkily. Sure enough Kamito had slammed his load into Restia and quickly sent some into Fianna as well. The girl's screams filled the room and it was quite the sight.

"Have fun, Master" Ortlinde teased as she vanished. Now it was time for the Elstein sisters, and both girls were nervous.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting. I take it you both had an enlightening conversation with Ortlinde?" Kamito said smiling as he walked over to the Elstein pair.

"You saw that?" Rubia said bashfully.

"Yea I mean it's hard to miss a naked cat girl." Kamito teased. Of course he would get to Rubia in a second.

"Kamito, please be gentle." Claire said nervously as she hid her body. After all she was nowhere near as well developed as the others and it showed.

"No problem, and don't worry, I'm not worried about your breasts." Kamito reassured as he sat down on the side of the springs and motioned Claire over.

"Thank you, Kamito." Claire said happily as she straddled Kamito and fell onto his member and screamed in a happy pain at finally being with Kamito again. The pain quickly subsided and she bounced up and down Kamito's tool. For the young woman it was like she was home at last. Rubia's actions at the blade dance proved that she was indeed meant to be his queen and now was at last the time.

"Good for you, Master. Now let's hurry up." Ortlinde teased as she appeared in front of them.

"Uwahh! Ortlinde, you're back?" Claire said nervously.

"So Ortlinde, have you come to help your master?" Kamito said with a smirk. He didn't have to do anything and he didn't mind that.

"Yes, I have Master Kamito. I hope you don't mind." Ortlinde said happily.

"Sure, after all, I'm nearly at the final prize." Kamito said smiling as he turned towards Rubia with a smile. The older Elstein was blushing heavily although she didn't know whether it was for Kamito's comment or the fact that she was about to watch her sister have sex she would never know.

"Okay." Ortlinde said as she began to lick Claire's nipples. As a cat, Ortlinde was naturally skilled with her tongue and it showed as Claire screamed loudly.

"Ahh! Kamito! I'm about to cum!" Claire said happily.

"That's fine Claire, just keep going." Kamito said with a smile. Claire came on Kamito's member but he kept moving since he had a lot to do. Grabbing Claire he changed positions into the traditional doggystyle.

"W-what are you doing, Kamito?" Claire said nervously.

"Speeding things up. After all I need to get to your sister next." Kamito said with a smile. The irony wasn't lost on Kamito that he was having sex with a girl called the 'hellcat' in doggystyle. However right now he was focused on cumming into said hellcat. A few minutes later, Kamito finally hit his mark and slammed a load into Claire. As Claire collapsed to the side, Kamito turned towards the woman of the hour. It was finally time for Rubia Elstein.

"So it's my turn at last?" Rubia said nervously.

"That's right, and thankfully the others took care of the foreplay for me." Kamito said as he grabbed Rubia and held her tightly.

"Please be gentle. This is my first time." Rubia said bashfully.

"Sure." Kamito promised as he grabbed Rubia's leg and lifted it over her body so he had easy access to her soaked pussy. Thanks to everything that the others had done, Rubia was more than ready so Kamito slowly inserted himself into the maiden.

"Ahh! Ren Ashbell!" Rubia said in ecstasy as she was filled to the brim.

"Really Rubia? You can't even use my real name?" Kamito teased as he began thrusting inside her.

"I'm Ahh! Sorry Ahh! About that." Rubia said between the thrusts. 'Unbelievable, when we kissed earlier I felt a spark, but it was nothing like this.' Rubia thought to herself. This was the best she had felt in years and she knew Kamito was only getting started. What Rubia wasn't aware of was that the combination of the two had another effect. For some reason Kamito was absorbing the power of the cursed armament seals. Of course neither person had noticed it, at least not yet. The pair was caught up in their lust and as Kamito's thrusts continued to hit their mark.

"You feel amazing, Rubia." Kamito said calmly as he looked at the Calamity Queen. Now that he got a good look at her body, he could see the seals didn't cover her body as much as it used to. Kamito stopped because he had no idea what was going on.

"Why did you stop?" Rubia pouted. She was feeling amazing and she didn't want to end.

"Look at your reflection, Rubia." Kamito said in disbelief.

"What do you-" Rubia said calmly but she stopped as she saw her body in the pool's reflection. "What's going on?"

"Well let's keep going and find out." Kamito said smiling as he put Rubia down on the side of the springs so he could have a good look at her body. Resuming his work he could see that somehow the cursed armament seals were fading away. He couldn't explain the phenomenon but wasn't about to complain.

"What's Ahh!? Happening to me?" Rubia gasped. Now she could see, what was going on and it was incredible. The longer the pair continued the more the dark aura had faded. Soon all that remained was a small seal that surrounded her heart.

"Rubia, I'm about to cum inside you." Kamito said happily

"Okay Kamito." Rubia replied. The pair having sex had caused a massive change in the two. Kamito had a much better control of the darkness. As for Rubia, it felt like she had the same power that she had during the blade dance. Unlike last time though, the power wasn't going away.

"Here we go!" Kamito said smiling as he slammed his load into the Princess maiden's pussy as she hit her peak, milking him for every drop.

"Thank you, Kamito." Rubia panted as she noticed that the cursed armament seal had completely vanished from her body. For Rubia Elstein, the dark feelings that had bothered her for so long had vanished. She felt like a new person and this person wasn't the Fire Queen, who was unsure of her place, or Cardinal, the fierce leader who had caused so much chaos during the Blade Dance. Now she was Rubia Elstein, the Princess maiden who believed she could change the world.

"You're welcome, Rubia." Kamito said smiling as he slowly pulled out. Rubia wasn't the only person who had changed from the little encounter. Thanks to being inside the sacred maiden, Kamito was certain that the power that Rubia was concerned about had faded. He knew that with Rubia and the others by his side, he would be able to protect everyone, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. I saw this scene in the latest volume and it almost screamed out for somebody to write a story about it. Sure, some elements were overdone, and it's not the longest thing in the world, but it got to the point. If you guys haven't already done so, check out my fanfic **Kamito the Darkness Prince** and the other fics on my page.


End file.
